Digital networks are becoming ubiquitous in enterprises, providing secure and cost-effective access to resources. Those networks usually have one or more controllers, each controller supporting a plurality of routers, network switches, wireless access points (AP), etc. deployed through the enterprise. A WiFi networks operating in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards is an example of such a network.
There are risks and vulnerabilities associated with digital networks. A rogue router is a computing device connected to a digital network that is not explicitly authorized to connect with the digital network. Such unauthorized devices may lead to the misconfiguration of client devices seeking to join the network, introduction of malicious software (i.e., computer viruses) onto network devices, and potential interruption of service on the digital network.